User talk:Shaleblade
Welcome Hi, welcome to QuakeWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grenade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:10, October 8, 2009 RE: Thanks Thanks for the offer, but I probably won't be sticking around long enough to be an admin. I just had been playing the game a lot recently and had some observations that I wanted to write down. Anyway, good luck with adopting the wiki if that's your plan. Joylock 01:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks Thanks again, but as I said, I'm more of a lurker. Congrats on adopting the wiki, though. Joylock 02:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Timeline Hey should there be a timeline of the making of the Quake series? Malekron 19:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah and I'm also marking things for deletion that have no relation to Quake. Malekron 19:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re. Welcome I have registered an account (I was IP 96.52.4.167 ). I only have any real knowledge regarding the original Quake, though. I'm probably going to continue editing around that area for the time being. Are my edits OK? Krts 01:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) the thing about cheats... uhm i look for cheats for quake 4 for xbox 360 but i cant find out how to get the abjective screen thing i press BACK button but theres no abjective screen do you know how to REALY put in cheats for quake 4....NOT FOR PC NOT FOR XBOX ONLY XBOX 360...I just want to use cheats to see how to use the cheats and to get past the zombie levels...plz tell me i just want to also have all weapons(and a cheat for all ammo)and to.....well i want to know all the cheats and how to realy make them work...dont look them up plz becuase i tried to no sites work...if you want to email me my email is wolfy199@gmail.com plz tell me how im not good at this game that much when it comes to ene---WTF I JUST REMEMBERED PART OF THE HINTS THAT THE LOADING LEVEL THING GIVES YOU ONE DAY IT SAID "if enemies are teleporting to you, find the source and destroy it"I MEAN I TOTTALY FORGOT ABOUT THAT LOL!!!!!...."cheats plz."at the part were you see the moving barracades(or what ever you call them)zombies are behind me.thats y i need cheats for that part of the first zombie level(uhm the waste place)im stuck there find cheats that acually work with out an abjective screen...test them plz to see if they work...I WILL THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU FIND SOME REAL CHEATS THAT WORK AT ANY TIME ANY LEVEL ANY PLACE!!!!!!!....sorry i over reacted Im very used to caps sorry...please find and test cheats that will work on any level. sorry if you think im being a cheater, i just like to play SOME games with cheats(if they have them ill sometimes not use the cheats)but over all i dont use cheats a lot...LOL IM PLAYING ON EASNY IN QUAKE 4 AND IM STUCK ON THAT PART OF THE LEVEL LOL LOL LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!sooooo...uhm....please tell me REAL WORKING ANY TIME cheats again my email is wolfy199@gmail.com .......or u can put wolfy198@gmail.com....yeah....i sighned up at to many sites and my email was getting crouded i know i could of deleted it all but i wanted to have 2 emails.plz email the cheats at any time.........i need to get an email teller thing...the things that tell you that you have mail...so thats it REMEMBER NOTT PC OR REGALER XBOX ONLY XBOX 360 QUAKE 4 CHEATS(AND TEST THEM)(im not yelling im making it big ok i dont yell)... Hey man Hi. I am new to your wiki and wish to help. I am not new to helping wikis because I do help with others to (check out my user page if you want to see them). i am also not new to Quake, been playing for a few years now and i know my stuff. Anyway I checked out your wiki and spotted a few things that would make the wiki better. First the Background: Your wiki could do with a good background maybe dark red with black background. Second the logo: I would like to create a logo for you a better one than the one you have (sorry for being rude). Also some pages are missing like Quake 3 Arena powerups Lastly your sidebar i could do this for you but I need to be a admin but if you wish to do this yourself then on the sidebar put a games section with levels and weapons and so on, in you extra bits. Thanks for reading this. User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 13:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Almanac Hey do you know the purpose of this article Almanac? Malekron 01:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) New logo Hey i've uploaded a new logo it may take a while to take affect though. check it out here . Leave me some feedback and i will change if required. Thanks --User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 10:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Side bar and background hey i can't edit them two pages because they are protected you must get unproteect them if i am to edit them Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 10:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin Request Hey shaleblade, i've recived an admin request from someone. since i am not a beurocrat i cannot do anything. so i leave it to you to decide if you want to add him he has good knowlage of the quake 1 and 2 so it may be a good idea. His name is Raadec. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 10:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Pictures and Screenshot I have just improved the Armagon page (I hope this continues the quality you mentioned) but I do not know how to a) upload pictures into the templates and b) take screen shots from Quake and it's mission packs as they come out rather badly. Raadec 15:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC)Raadec Screenshot and Pages I know about the printscreen key, but in the Quake 1 games, the printscreen doesn't work very well. Also, would we be able to create new pages and delete pages? For example, I'm thinking that maybe it'd be better to delete the seperate Guard pages and put them all on to 1 page. Plus there are a few pages that need creating. Raadec 21:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC)Raadec RE: on earlier message hey i think you should be able to edit permissions on the page that you create admims on. If this does not work contact the gaming wikia help team. they helped me on my wikia even though i have now left it. Check it out if you wantDark crusade wikia Anyway like i said if that doesnt work just see what the help team can do. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 09:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Different Wiki Logo This is a nice image although it took me 10 minuites to change it into a png so i could view it(using Fireworks and this was a bmp whch is apparently not viewable). Anywayyy I do think this works with the wiki tested it out using print screen so it works. Remember you gonna have to make the logo an image on the wiki because it won't let me. If you forgot how to link it to the wiki, Consult me or the help pages. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 07:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey just here to say that the final logo has been done. had to change the background to suit the wiki and had to redraw the letter A as you can see. othere than that it's still the same. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 08:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Image Permission Hey, just to let you know I plan on uploading images to the pages I've improved. The images I plan on using are ones I've taken from the Quake games but I need permission to upload these images. Once that's sorted out, I'll start placing and replacing images on the pages (if I feel they can improved). Raadec 10:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Raadec Gunbox hey just made some changes to the gunbox on Q3 check it out Rocket Launcher (Q3) hope you like it hope to do it on the other templates. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 18:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) New Page: "Makron (Q2)" Hey, sorry to push you once again, but I've hit a dead end with my posts. If you could create the page, Makron (Q2), then I'll be able to build my own page from scratch and have a proper template from which to work in the future. Since joining early last month, my pages have been a clotted mess where I add information ontop of whats already there, so having a brand new page will be the way forwards for my part in this. Hope this isn't too much trouble. I wish you look on your continued experience of owning a Wiki and soon it'll be a work of art as you, I and TerrifiedToxic put blood and sweat into it ;) Raadec 18:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade Request Hey, Shaleblade. I want to ask you a request for me to be upgraded to bureaucrat. Theres alot more I want to do with the Wiki and if you would give me this, I would turn QuakeWiki into what it should be. Don't misunderstand me, I don't want ownership of the Wiki, but at the moment I can not do much in the way of improvement and I do want to. If I'm made bureacrat, then we can share the responsibilty over the Wikia, which means you don't have to by your self. Tell me what you think and if you're not up to this, then I'll be fine to stay as a Sysop. All I'm trying to do is help. Raadec 10:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) New admin Hey shaleblade, I've received an admin request from someone. The name's Auguststorm1945 and I've told TeriffiedToxic for us to decide together whether a fourth administrator will benefit QuakeWiki. Raadec 07:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Quick update really, and a question. First off, Im not sure if you keeping tabs but QuakeWiki is running very fine under my rule if I may say so my self ^_^. Atleast I hope so. Just wandering, I recently deleted a page or two but is there a way to completely wipe the deletion log from the site? Just a house keeping thing really. If you have any comments on what I and Toxic have done, then please feel free to say anything negative or positive. One more thing, I have no idea if you want to know/need to know/care to know.... >.< ... but my exams are coming up and so the last thing on my mind for the next month will be far from Quake or any sort of games/fun/enjoyment. So for some time I will not be editing but I will attempt to drop in now and again, pretty much what you’ve been doing the last two month. Besides you’ll still have Toxic and Auguststorm, which is good :) Anyways, take care. Raadec 19:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC)